Happy Birthday Brittany
by AlvinandBrittanyForeverlove
Summary: Brittany has birthday and Alvin do not know what to give her for a present. CGI version


_One morning at the Chipettes ..._

Jeanette and Eleanor open quietly the door to the room of there big sister. The two girls go quietly to the bed of her sister and then...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRITTANY!"

"AHH!" brittany scream and falling down from her bed she was she had slept.

"What happened"? brittany asked.

Eleanor giggled. "Your birthday"

"Oh" brittany said. " I forget"

"It´s ok" jeanette said.

The door opened and clair came in.

"Girls! Time for School! happy birthday brittany and pleas stand up"

Brittany got up from the ground and moved to her wardrobe.

"We leave you alone" jeanette said and walk with eleanor out of the room.

"that takes a long time until she has found something to get dressed" jeanette said and eleanor sighed.

* * *

_In the Weast Eastmen ... _

"Happy Birthday Brittany!" rachel said behin her was the whole cheerleader theme. "It is from all of us" victoria said.

She opened it.

"Oh thanks girls" brittany said and smiled to her theme.

It was a group picture of the cheerleaders in there uniforms in a red picture ram.

"I Love it!" brittany said. "We glade you like it" emily said.

"So ... you celebrate?" brenda said.

" yes and you are all invited" brittany said. "And what time?"

It rang

"Oh I must freehour I must give alvin tuition bye!" rachel said fast and run down the corridor.

"OK BYE RACHEL!" scream brittany after.

theme alvin ... he gave you already a gift? or? brenda asked.

"No I have seen him today" she said. "But he comes to the celebrate"

"From where do you know that?" asked brenda.

"I have written him yesterday and his anwer was that he comes"

"Ok"

* * *

_At Alvin and Rachel ... _

"Ok make a break" rachel said.

"finally!" alvin said and throw his pen away.

"Alvin can I ask you something?" rachel asked.

"Of course" he said.

"What is you gift for brittany?"

He swallowed. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You forget right"

She took a deep breath.

"I know you´re a boy but...

"I don´t forget! I don´t know what I shall give her" Alvin explained.

Alvin should I help you?" rachel asked.

"No I will think of something" he said.

_Pleas god help me!_

* * *

_Later at 7 ... _

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRITTANY!" scream the cheerleader theme and the Chipmunks and Jeanette and Eleanor. And then all sing.

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday dear Brittany

Happy birthday to you

All claped.

"Thank you all that you here tonight at my birthday" brittany said.

"How old are you now?" simon asked.

"I´m 15 now" brittany said.

oohhh... all said.

Ok ... jeanette said.

"Now it is time for a song" she said.

and they sing ...

Chipettes:

_Tell em that is my birthday _

_Tell em that is my birthday _

_Tell em that is my birthday_

_When I party like that_

_Every night´s my birthday _

_They don´t know , so it´s ok_

_Tell em that is my birthday _

_When I party like that_

_Jazz it up , jazz it up _

Brittany :

_Happy as can be , falling into you _

_falling into me _

_So yummy _

_How do you do , calling me the queen , _

_baking cream_

_Blow your dreams ,_

_blow your dreams ,_

_blow your dreams _

_away with me _

_Blow your dreams ,_

_blow your dreams , _

_blow your dreams _

_away with me _

Chipettes :

_Tell em that is my birthday _

_Tell em that is my birthday _

_Tell em that is my birthday _

_When I party like that _

_Every night´s my birthday _

_They don´t know , so it´s okay_

_Tell em that is my birthday _

_When I party like that_

_Jazz it up , jazz it up_

Jeanette :

_Feeling fine and free_

_Crashing into you , crashing into me _

_So yummy_

_All I wanna do , _

_come and dance with me , _

_pretty pleas_

_Blow your dreams ,_

_blow your dreams ,_

_blow your dreams _

_away with me _

_Blow your dreams ,_

_blow your dreams _

_away with me _

Chipettes :

_Tell em that is my birthday _

_Tell em that is my birthday _

_Tell em that is my birthday _

_When I party like that_

_Every night´s my birthday _

_They don´t know , so it´s okay _

_Tell em that is my birthday _

_When I party like that _

_Tell em that is my birthday _

_Tell em that is my birthday _

_Tell em that is my birthday _

_When I party like that_

_Every night´s my birthday _

_They don´t know , so it´s okay _

_Tell em that is my birthday _

_When I party like that_

Eleanor :

_Blow your dreams , _

_blow your dreams , _

_blow your dreams _

_away with me _

_Blow your dreams ,_

_blow your dreams ,_

_blow your dreams _

_away with me _

_Blow your dreams , _

_blow your dreams ,_

_blow your dreams _

_away with me_

_Blow your dreams , _

_blow your dreams , _

_blow your dreams _

_away with me _

Brittany :

_Party on baby_

Chipettes :

_Tell em that is my birthday _

_Tell em that is my birthday _

_Tell em that is my birthday _

_When I party like that_

_Every night´s my birthday _

_They don´t know , so it´s okay _

_Tell em that is my birthday _

_When I party like that_

_Tell em that is my birthday _

_Tell em that is my birthday _

_Tell em that is my birthday _

_When I party like that_

_Every night´s my birthday _

_They don´t know , so it´s okay _

_Tell em that is my birthday _

_When I party like that_

all clapped.

"You´re the best singers ever!" rachel said.

* * *

_Later ..._

It was now 9 tim to go. All had much fun together. But all were really tired.

"Bye brittany see you in school" rachel said and hug brittany. "Bye"

Alvin started to go out of the door but...

"Alvin wait!" brittany scream a littel.

"What?" he asked.

"I want to talk to you" she said. "Move in" brittany said and take him by the hand.

"And.. about what are you will talk?" alvin asked.

uuhh... brittany looked to her sisters. they understand what brittany mean.

"Oooh I´m so tired" jeanette said.

"oooh I´m too come jeanette we´re go to bed."

And the to chipettes are going up.

* * *

"So what do you want to talk about?" alvin asked.

"Of all who were here today , you´re the only one who has given me a present not even a card with "Happy Birthday" on.

"And?" he asked.

"Oh Alvin just .. say that you have forget it and you can go"

"But I don´t forget it! why are all thinking that! I would never forget the present for the most... uuhh.. present for a friend"

Brittany blush lightly.

I just don´t know what you can give a girl for a present"

brittany looked at the floor.

It was quiet

"Or...

Brittany looked up to him.

"Okay .. I have a present for you" alvin said with a smile.

Brittany smiled back.

"But you must close your eyes" he said.

"Why?"

"Just .. do it"

Brittany closed her eyes.

_Now or never_

Alvin moved closer to Brittany. Brittany could feel his hands on her hips. She felt his breath.

And his lips touched lightly hers.

Brittany´s heart beat faster. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Alvin wrapped his arms around brittany´s hips.

There bodies were pressed together.

They broke briefly to breathe

Brittany stumbled back to the door.

Alvin stand but his leggs feeling weak.

After one minute brittany says:

"Do ... that ... again"

Alvin looked at Brittany. Her voice was seductive.

Alvin ran forward. He slapped his hands on the dor a hand next to both halves of brittany´s face.

He crushed his lips on brittany´s. He pressed she against the door. There beginning to kiss french. Brittany jumped and wrapped her legs around alvin´s hips. He turned her and throw her on the couch.

He lay on her and kissed her again. Her legs was around his hips.

Until she felt that his hands moved in her shirt...

* * *

_Later ... _

Clothes in red and pink were sloppy on the floor.

Alvin and Brittany lay together on the couch. Naked.

"I love you Alvin" brittany said.

"I love you too Brittany" alvin said.

Brittany smiled.

_Best Present Ever_

**Sweet. **

**I have a question for you all. **

**Do you like Rachel? How do you find her?**

**Pleas Review.**

**Ps. I write the story because... Today is my Birthday! **

**Yeah. I´m 15 now. My Birthday give me the idea for the story. And Brittany is my favorite chipette you know...**


End file.
